


Porn Will Save the World (Yay, Porn!)

by cinder1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder manages to do what Krycek cannot, and it just pisses him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Will Save the World (Yay, Porn!)

“I do not believe it.”

Mulder smirked.

“No, seriously, porn, beer, and a barca lounger?”

“If it were football season, it would be even better.”

Krycek threw his hands up in disgust. “I do all kinds of unmentionable acts –“

“Please don’t tell me about them.”

“Unmentionable,” Krycek repeated, gritting his teeth. “And kill people and participate in complicated schemes of crime and villainy. I even gave up my arm!” 

Mulder smirked even wider. “Just kills you, doesn’t it? I stop the aliens with a well placed _Playboy_ and a video of Jenna Jamison.”

Krycek sighed. “I don’t even know what to do with myself now.”

Mulder leered. “I can think of something. After all, if porn can save the world, just imagine what it can do for you.”


End file.
